Love Conquers All
by Special Agent Baker
Summary: Princess Kensi wants to live the life of a simple villager, but her mother won't allow it. the outlaw Callen wants to overthrow the throne and take it for himself. But when the two meet, will things change? Medieval/Fairy tale. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Conquers All**

**A/N: This is a story I thought of that doesn't really have any relevance to the show. It's just a story where the characters are thrown into medieval times. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the times of princesses and knights ;)**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day in the Kingdom of Los Angeles. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all was going well in the Kingdom. Queen Henrietta, although everyone knew her as Hetty, was in her throne room looking over the land as her chamberlain, Leon Vance, walked in.

"You're majesty," Leon said as he gave a bow. "I believe you called for me."

Hetty gave a nod and shooed the guard standing by her throne. As soon as he had left, Hetty turned to Leon and said, "I'm glad you could come."

Vance sat down at the table across from the petite queen. Hetty picked up her teacup and took a sip rom her warming drink.

"I called you in Leon to discuss my handing over the throne to my daughter." Hetty said as she put down her teacup.

"I see," Vance replied. "We discussed this last week, Have you come to a decision?"

Hetty took another sip of her tea and a deep breath as she replied, "Yes, I have decided to hand the throne to my daughter on her next birthday in a month's time."

Leon gave a smile and said, "Good, I will start with the preparations."

Leon stood from his seat, bowed in front of Hetty and left.

"I know you will be a good queen." Hetty said to herself as she looked at a portrait of her daughter.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kensi was down by the stables doing something her mother certainly wouldn't approve of.

Kensi was in a fencing duel with her secret trainer and best friend Marty Deeks.

"You're getting better at your striking and footwork." Deeks said as he took both of their rapiers and put them away.

"Thank you, I've been practising on front of the mirror in my chamber." Kensi said as she wiped her arm over her face.

"That's great." Deeks replied.

"Are we going to do archery next?" Kensi asked with excitement in her voice.

"No," Deeks replied sadly. "You have to attend a lunch with your mother and the prince of Santa Monica."

Kensi's face fell immediately as she said, "Oh I wish I didn't have to attend." Mother is still looking for a husband or me, but at this rate, I doubt there will ever be one."

Deeks put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they walked towards the large double doors of the main entrance.

"You'll find the perfect husband soon, trust me." Deeks said as Kensi walked through the double doors and he headed back towards the stables.

xxxxx

Queen Hetty and her daughter Princess Kensi were sitting at along marble table in the dining hall with their guests, the Prince of Santa Monica and his father the King.

Kensi smiled politely at the prince, though she wasn't enjoying herself at all. All Prince Michael talked about was politics and jousting.

Kensi had to admit that the jousting topic interested her, but only until he started boasting about his many achievements and battles won.

Kensi sat there listening and politely nodding, every now and again adding a "Yes", or "I see" but she was truly board out of her mind. All she wanted to do was go down to the stable and ride her beautiful Stallion, Macy.

_**Can't this pompous, spoiled brat stop talking already? **_Kensi thought to herself as she speared a baby tomato on her plate.

Eventually the obnoxious prince left, but not before he took Kensi's hand and gave it a kiss that lingered a little.

Kensi just gave a kind smile and wanted to run to the bathroom and wash her hand thoroughly.

Once the prince had ridden out of sight, Kensi let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Did you enjoy the prince's company Kensi?" Queen Hetty asked as she and her daughter walked back into their palace.

"I didn't really enjoy his constant boasting mother, but he wasn't bad looking." Kensi replied cautiously.

"Yes, he was rather proud wasn't he?" Hetty said to her daughter with a smile.

Kensi decided that she had nothing better to do with the rest of her say, so she asked her mother if she could go outside and groom her horse.

"I suppose, as long as you don't disappear 'till tea time again." Hetty replied.

"Thank you mother." Kensi said thankfully as she gave her mother a brief hug and went to go and spend quality time with her horse.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if this story should continue! Lara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Conquers All**

**A/N: Wow! I'm so stoked with the feedback from chapter 1! I'll post the next chapter once I get 6 or more reviews. So if you want more, leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the times of princesses and knights ;)**

**Chapter 2**

The outlaw that everyone feared was roaming the streets of Los Angeles once again. He had disappeared for years, just like a ghost. But he had returned and no one was expecting him to.

G. Callen walked through the market wearing his usual outfit of a brown cloak with a white shirt and brown trousers. He even had new shoes that most people thought he might have stolen from a wealthy man on the highway.

Callen was walking when he spotted his old friends through the window of a local tavern. He walked in and as soon as people realised who it was, everyone went silent.

At first Callen thought his friends wouldn't want him back after he had disappeared so suddenly. Callen cautiously walked over to the table where his friends were seated. At first he was met with suspicious looks, but after his friends recognised him, they welcomed him with open arms.

"It's been a long time since we've seen you brother, come and have a seat." Nathanial, or Nate as he was known, said as he walked over to Callen and patted him on the back.

"How have things been going since I left?" Callen asked as he sat down at the small, round table.

"Things have been great, we have stopped a few visiting royals on the highway, done a few small robberies, and collected ransom money for the local baker of San Francisco." Dom, the youngest of the group, replied.

"But isn't San Francisco a little far?" Callen asked with a confused look.

"That's what made the ransom such a great one." Renko said with a smile.

Callen smiled at his friends. Even though they were criminals, they were family. They all needed each other no matter what each individual thought.

"So, what made you decide to come back as suddenly as you left?" Nate asked with curiosity clear in his voice.

"I heard that the kingdom was thriving and that the royal family was hoping to marry of their daughter to become the new Queen." Callen replied as a wench came over and asked what he would like to drink.

"But why would that be so interesting as to bring you back?" Dom asked.

"Well," Callen began as he leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "I was thinking that we form a resistance and take this miserable town for ourselves."

Everyone at the table went silent as they all shared looks filled with different various emotions.

"Callen, are you sure you want to try and overthrow the kingdom with just the four of us?" Renko asked the leader of the group.

"Hey, we aren't called 'Nay Criminal Is Surrendering' for nothing." Callen said boldy.

"Callen's right," Nate said with a sense of triumph. "We should fear nothing and no one."

By the looks on their faces, Dom and Renko still weren't convinced that this was the best idea.

"Besides," Callen began. "I'm sure we could round up a few willing peasants to join our resistance."

The two unsure men seemed to consider this for a while and finally said, "Fine, we'll do it."

The wench came over with their drinks and as soon as she left, the men raised their glasses and Callen said, "To our soon to be very wealthy lives!"

"Hazah!" All the men said together.

xxxxx

Back in the OSP hall of the palace, Eric, the palace wizard was getting ready to meet his new apprentice.

The Wizard Jones was said to be a very promising magical prodigee. Eric was one of the best wizards in the kingdom, even in the land of California, there was no one better.

Eric was excited to meet this apprentice and prove that he was the best. But he was also a little frightened as he had read many great written tales on the wizard Jones and didn't know if there was a chance that he could be better than him.

Eric was anxoiusly awaiting the wizard's arrival. Eric felt uneasy, as if something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly Eric saw a flash and a puff of smoke from where he was sitting. Suddenly he saw a dark figure approaching from within the smoke. The fear he should have felt didn't come as he heard coughing. The figure removed their coat and a woman said, "Sorry, I haven't done that in a while."

Eric was quite taken aback when he saw a short elf-like woman with ginger hair step into the light. She seemed pretty harmless and Eric asked, " Are you the apprentice?"

"Yes, that would be me. I am Nell Jones." The woman said.

Eric had to stop himself from fainting. _**She's actually a witch, not a wizard.**_ Eric thought.

"Um, I'm wizard Eric. I'll be mentoring you." Eric said as he shook Nell's hand.

"It's good to meet you." Nell said as she shook Eric's hand.

"Why don't we get started." Eric aid awkwardly as he motioned for Nell to take a seat.

Nell sat down at a worn wooden table across from her mentor and he retrieved something from a box next to his chair.

He pulled out a scroll with some fairly scruffy handwriting on it and began speaking.

"So, we're going to start of with some basic spells and tricks." Eric said.

Nell gave a simple nod and Eric continued speaking.

"First I want you to make a basic fireball in the air above this table." Eric said a he motione towards the table.

Nell took in a deep breath and focused on her hands. After a while, a perfect fireball materialized above the table. It stayed for a few seconds and even took on various shapes before Nell put it out.

"Very impressive." Eric said and gave a small applaud.

"Thank you," Nell replied with a smile. "But that was just the beginning."

Eric seemed to take this as a challenge and replied, "You're on."

xxxxxx

Sam, the palace guard, was making his usual rounds and looking for anything suspicious.

Sam looked out of the huge French window that looked over the forest at the rear of the castle and the stable. What he saw would be considered odd in most other castles, but for him it was the norm.

Princess Kensi was down at the stable with two little village girls. She was braiding their hair and telling them all about her noble stead. The little girls were so delighted to spend the day with the princess and her horse in the palace stables. Kensi was running and laughing with the little girls and Sam could imagine that they were squealing with joy.

Sam smiled to himself and said, "That princess certainly is one amazing girl."

Sam continued on his rounds, going down all of the halls and checking all of the corners.

On his way he bumped into Deeks.

"Good morro Samuel." Deeks said cheerfully.

"Good morro to you as well." Sam said and had refrain himself from laughing at Deeks' attire.

Deeks was dressed in his disguise as the courtjester. Deeks was actually a member of the Palace Secret Police. Only Sam, the members of the PSP, and a handful of the other ususal guards.

"Have you been in the market yet today?" Sam asked Deeks.

"No, I have yet to make my round in the market." Deeks replied as he lowered his voice a little.

Sam gave a curt nod and replied, "When you do, be on the lookout. It is said that G. Callen is back in town."

Deeks and Sam shared a look and a silent conversation at the mwntion of Callen's name.

"I will certainly look around and discreetly queston to see if the outlaw is back." Deeks said.

"Good," Sam replied. "Let me know if you find anything."

"I will," Deeks replied. "But first, I must go and entertain the queen."

With that Deeks walked off with the bells on his shoes jingling.

Sam laughed silently to himself and said, "You wouldn't catch me dead in one of those outfits."

* * *

**Leave a review if you want more! Remember, only 6 or more reviews will get you another chapter! **

**Lara **


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Conquers All**

**A/N: You guys are simply AMAZING! I'm updating twice in one day! You guys are so encouraging! Give me 12 or more on the review count and I'll give you wonderful people more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the times of princesses and knights ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Bright and early the next morning, before he mother was awake, Princess Kensi dressed in her peasant disguise and took one of the lesser known palace horses. She climbed onto the horse and rode out into the forest.

She made her way through the forest, until she was at the entrance to the village.

She wanted to come in a if she had just arrived from another country via the highway, so that no one could figure out that she'd come from the palace.

She usually snuck out into the village for a while when she could. She absolutely loved the smells, sights, and sounds.

Kensi rode through the wide gate on Granger. Although the horse was unruly at times, she knew exactly how to control him.

Kensi rode past the bakery, its scent aluring. She rode past the fabric shop, where she had received many of her royal and peasant dresses from. And finally, she rode past the carpenter's shop.

Ahe dismounted Granger and tied him up best she could. She walked into the shop and the smell of pine ans fir hit her senses. Somehow, this smell was bettef than the one in the actual forest.

Her friend Daniel was hunched over a piece of wood and was delicately carving it into a shape.

"Good morro Daniel." Kensi said as she came over to his desk.

Daniel looked up from his work to see his good friend.

"Ah, good morro to you as well Princess." Daniel replied with a warm smile.

Daniel was the only villager who knew about the princess' sneeking out occasionaly.

"Have you sold any woodwork yet?" Kensi asked kindly as she removed the cloth from around her head.

"Well, I have sold some simple furniture, but that is about it." Daniel replied with a bit of a gloomy expression.

"How about I purchase some of your fine work?" Kensi asked kindly as she removed the bag of gold from her belt.

"No princess," Daniel began with a smile. "I will not allow you to pay for a gift."

Kensi had a confused expression as she asked, "Pray tell what gift that might be?"

Daniel went into the back of his little work shop and rummaged around for something. He came back moments late with something wrapped in a fine silk cloth.

Kensi was suddenly very excited and interested as to what may be in the little package.

Daniel handed her the silk covered object as if it were made of glass, which Kensi thought it may well be, and she set it down on the counter and started to unwrap it. She pulled the violet silk off of the little ornament and gasped as she saw what it was.

It was a little wooden horse that had reared up on its back hooves and appeared to be neighing. Kensi cradled the little wooden ornament in her hands and felt the finely carved grooves. She couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across her features.

"Thank you so much Daniel." Kensi said as she hugged her friend.

"You are so welcome Princess." Daniel replied with a little giggle as he hugged the girl.

Kensi pulled away and out the little ornament back into the silk. She carefully placed her gift in a little sack on her belt. Kensi put her scarf back over her head and got ready to leave.

"Thank you again Daniel," Kensi said as she turned to exit. "I will keep this gift always."

"Go well Princess." Daniel replied as he bent over his work again.

Kensi walked back out into the fresh air and took Granger's reigns in her hands as she started to walk through the market.

Kensi spied some villagers playing some beautiful music on different instruments in the town square. Kensi pulled Granger along and stood listening to the beautiful music and thinking, _**What a wonderful day!**_

xxxxx

Callen was walking around the market looking for supplies for his plans and for some things he would need while staying here.

Callen got some things from the bakery and the material shop. He was basically just walking through the market, trying to avoid guards and anyone who dared to make eye contact.

Callen head the glorious music before he saw the players. He made his way cautiously towards the sound and saw quite a crowd of people watching. Everyone enjoyed the music so much that some happy couples were even joining in by dancing.

Callen was busy trying to make his way out of the big crowd, when he bumped into someone.

He looked up to see the unfortunate person was and was about to tell them their fate, when he was met with the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

Callen was speechless as he looked into the chocolate pools of a beautiful, tall, muscular woman. She had perfectly curled hair and an amazing smile.

"I'm so sorry mi 'lady, I didn't see you there." Callen said a little breathlessly.

Kensi looked into his beautiful sea green eyes and fell for his charming smile immediately.

"That's quite alright," Kensi replied with a warm smile. "I'm afraid I couldn't quite see where I was going with all these people."

Callen gave her a smile and said, "Why don't we go somewhere a little less crowded?"

Kensi gave a slight nod and started to follow Callen as best she could. They shuffled slowly through the crown and Callen tugged lightly on Granger's reigns, so that the horse and its rider wouldn't get lost.

Eventually they made it to a less crowded part of the village. It was a lot closer to the forest, so no one really hung around there. They weaved in and around the many buildings until they came to a field that was completely deserted.

Kensi wasn't that worried as she knew that if this man tied anything, she could easily cause him an enormous amount of pain.

The two walked over to a cabin that seemed to have no other residents. Callen took the reins from Kensi and tied Granger to a post under a tree with a trough filled with water for the horse to quench his thirst from. Callen opened the cabin door and motioned for Kensi to go inside.

Kensi entered the little cabin and found it to be quite a bit warmer than the country air. A fire was burning in a little hearth. There wasn't a lot of furniture in the little cabin, only a small bed with a few wooden stools. There was a round wooden table in the center of the room and a little kitchen at the back.

Callen went over to the little fire place and poked at the logs making a sizzling sound arise from the hearth. Callen took o his long cloak and helped Kensi remove hers.

"Take a seat anywhere, although there isn't much furniture to use." Callen said a little sheepishly as he hung their coats.

Kensi sat down at a chair in front of the little table. She looked around the little cabin in awe at how cozy everything seemed.

"Would you care for a warming drink?" Callen asked Kensi.

"No thank you fine sir," Kensi said politely. "Thank you or your offer though."

Callen shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table, across from Kensi.

The two sat in silence for a while just warming up slowly.

Callen looked into Kensi's eyes and said, "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you are most certainly the fairest maiden I have ever met."

Kensi lowered her face as to hide her blush at the handsome man's words.

"You flatter me sir, but I don't even know your name." Kensi said plainly as she looked up to once again meet his gaze.

Callen seemed to think for a while before replying, "My name is G."

Kensi seemed confused at this name and replied. "G? Are you sure?"

Callen seemed a little upset as he replied, "Yes, my parents did not tell me what my real name was, simply G."

"I'm truly sorry, I did not mean intrude." Kensi said apologetically.

"That is quite alright," Callen replied kindly. "What is your name fair lady?"

Kensi hesitated as she replied, "Uh, my name is Marie." It wasn't lying, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"Ah, Marie is a beautiful name or a beautiful lady." Callen said with a smile as he took Kensi's hand in his and gave a kiss.

It was odd, yesterday Prince Michael had done the exact same thing and she had felt gravely sick at the touch of his lips on her skin. But with this almost complete stranger Kensi involuntarily shivered at his touch.

Callen noticed this and smiled as he kissed her hand. He pulled away slowly and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Where do you live?" Callen asked innocently as he still held her hand in his.

Kensi almost had a slip up as she suddenly came back to earth.

"Oh I live in the… woods. I live in a little cabin in the forest." Kensi replied with a slight flush coming to her cheeks.

"Why don't I walk you back then?" Callen asked kindly.

Kensi internally panicked. She couldn't let this man know that she actually lived the life of a royal in a fancy palace.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea." Kensi replied hurriedly as she tried to think of an excuse. "My father is very protective and will chop up anyone who comes near our cabin or near his daughter."

Callen seemed to think this over or a while. Kensi sat praying that he had bought her lie; otherwise she might find herself in a very compromising position.

"Alright," Callen replied after a while. "I certainly wouldn't want to be chopped up. But you have to promise to come to my cabin again soon."

Kensi sat thinking for a while and replied, "Of course. I will see if I can sneak away."

Callen gave a warm smile and replied, "Good, I look forward to your company once again. How about tomorrow?"

Kensi did some thinking. _**I don't think mother has any plans or me tomorrow. It should be alright. Besides, I can always ask Deeks to cover or me.**_

"That sounds delightful." Kensi replied with a smile of her own.

Callen thought that her eyes sparkled with excitement, but thought that maybe it was just him.

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow here at noon." Callen said as he stood from the table. "And I you can't find the cabin on your own, just wait in the village and I will come and get you."

Kensi stood from the table and said, "I'm quite sure I'll be able to find it, but thank you."

Callen went over to the makeshift coat rack and got Kensi's coat. Callen helped her put her coat on and led her towards the door.

They walked over to Granger and Callen helped Kensi mount the horse. Kensi started to ride back towards the village and Callen bid her farewell.

"See you tomorrow my fair maiden." Callen called to Kensi, who blushed all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Conquers All

**A/N: I think this is the story with the most reviews! It really means a lot. Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it and leave a review! Good or bad criticism id welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the times of princesses and knights ;) Even if I did own the show, I'm pretty sure the episodes wouldn't be half as good.**

**Chapter 4 **

As soon as Kensi had arrived back at the palace, she saw that everyone was busy in a frantic search for her.

Kensi tried to sneak around to the back entrance that ran through the kitchen, but as soon as she turned the corner, she bumped into someone.

She looked up to see her friend Deeks looking into her eyes with worry evident in his own.

"Kensi, there you are!" Deeks said he pulled Kensi into a hug. "We've all been searching everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

Kensi looked into Deeks' eyes and remembered her time in the little cabin with G and suddenly a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I just went into the village for a little while." Kensi replied sheepishly, trying to hide her smile and her red face.

Deeks had a confused expression but answered, "Ok, well we better take you to your mother before she declares war with the neighboring countries."

Kensi followed behind Deeks as he led her into the royal throne room. Her mother was seated on her throne but at the sight of her daughter, she jumped off of her seat and ran over to Kensi. Hetty threw her arms around her daughter's neck.

"Where on earth have you been?" Hetty asked as she pulled away from her daughter.

Kensi looked down to avoid her mother's gaze as she replied, "I was down at the stables with Granger and Macy."

"But I sent guards down there to look for you and they said you were nowhere to be seen." Hetty said sternly as she looked at her daughter with a confused expression.

"I, um, must have been in the upper part of the stable." Kensi replied. "It is very difficult to see someone when they are up there."

Hetty was very convinced as to her daughter's actual whereabouts, but she could see that Kensi was done talking and probably wouldn't tell the truth. Hetty gave her daughter another hug and sat back down on her throne.

"Alright, go and get ready for breakfast." Hetty said to her daughter.

Kensi was so relieved that she could go and think.

"Thank you mother." Kensi said as she curtseyed for her mother and went to go and do as she was told.

xxxxx

Callen sat in his cabin thinking about the beautiful woman. She had the most beautiful smile, sparkling eyes, and amazing hair. She smelt like roses and he skin was so soft.

Callen remembered how she had reacted to him kissing her hand. It felt so good to finally have a woman react to his masculinity.

Suddenly Callen was broken from his day dream by someone knocking on the door of his cabin.

Callen stood from his chair and grabbed a knife out of a box on the fire place. He took the knife in his hand and slowly walked over to the door. He heard the person shuffling on the other side and in a muffled voice asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Nate," he heard his friend say from the other side of the door.

Callen put down the knife and opened the door. Outside was Nate standing with a basket of food for his friend. Callen moved aside and let Nate enter into his humble home.

"It's freezing out there." Nate said as he walked through the door and placed the basket on the little table.

Callen gave a slight chuckle at his friend's words and replied, "You have lived here longer than I, yet you still haven't gotten used to the weather."

Nate was warming his hands by the fire and Callen went over to the basket and looked inside.

"Sorry we can't all be made of stone." Nate said in reply to Callen's comment.

Callen gave Nate the look that meant, 'Don't mess with me'. Nate walked over to the table and started to take the things out of the basket.

Callen looked as Nate brought out bread, meat, fruit, herbs, and vegetables for his friend. Nate took the basket and placed it on the floor as he handed Callen some of the groceries and took the rest in his own arms. The two walked into the small kitchen and placed all of the produce and other things onto the table.

"The others will be here soon," Nate said as he started shuffling around the little cabinets for some pots and pans. "I will prepare us something to eat."

"Sounds good," Callen said as he saw Nate fumbling with the pots. "Let's just hope you can cook." Callen added under his breath.

xxxxx

Kensi was sitting in her room thinking about G, when Deeks came into the room.

"How are you today Princess?" Deeks asked cheerfully. "May I entertain you with some tricks?"

Kensi smiled at her friend and said, "No thank you, I would much rather read a little."

Deeks sat down in the chair across from his friend an asked, "So, what did you do in the market today?"

Kensi smiled at her friend and told him of everything except about her new found friend. She showed him the gift Daniel had given her, told of how delicious the bread at the bakery had smelled and how wonderful the music down in the square had been.

"It sounds like you enjoyed your outing very much Kensi." Deeks said as he saw his friend glowing with joy and excitement.

"I did enjoy myself Deeks, especially being around all of the different people." Kensi said as she stroked the little wooden Stallion Daniel had given her.

Deeks looked at his friend and sad softly, "But you are leaving out something about your trip."

Kensi looked up rather quickly and said, "No, of course I have told you everything."

Deeks gave her a reassuring smile and stood from his seat. He walked over to Kensi and put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "If your mother asks, say that I retrieved the Stallion for you in the market."

Kensi gave Deeks a warm smile and replied, "I will."

With that Deeks let Kensi to think again. She had to plan how and when she was going to sneak out the next day to see G. She couldn't stay out for very long, otherwise her mother might become suspicious and watch her every move. She had to be quick and quiet.

Kensi sat till tea time busy plotting and planning. She couldn't leave G waiting hours on end if she didn't show, so everything had to be perfect and precise.

The rest of Kensi's day was filled with boring royal duties and thoughts about G. She absolutely couldn't wait for the next day to come.

xxxxx

Wizard Eric and his apprentice Nell were going over many old spells that he hadn't even heard of. The also managed to perform a little 'show' for the queen and she was very pleased that they were getting along do well.

"Ok, we have gone over almost every spell I know." Wizard Eric said to Nell as they sat and had tea in their lair.

"Well, it certainly took a while didn't it?" Nell replied as she sipped at her tea.

"Now we can experiment with different skills and combine spells." Eric said with excitement evident in his voice.

"Oh, I have always wanted to mix the fire spell with the water spell and see what would happen." Nell said enthusiastically.

"That certainly sounds very exciting." Eric replied as he ate some pastries. "But we might have to go down into the market and get some more supplies."

"Alright, we shall go straight after tea." Nell said happily as she poured them each another cup.

"We shall." Eric said as he and Nell clinked tea cups.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Love Conquers All

**A/N: Sorry this took a while, but I seem to have a case of writer's block! But don't worry, I have some pre-written chapters, as I am quite far in this story! Thank you for your support! Please review! It might cure my writer's block :) LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the times of princesses and knights ;)**

**Chapter 5 **

The next day, Kensi was anxious to see G again. She prayed for all of her royal duties to be quick, she ate breakfast rather hurriedly and she packed a bag full of things to take with.

G's little cabin looked rather empty, so she decided that she would take some decorations for his home.

She went into the kitchen when none of the servants were there to see her. She took some of the bread and strawberry jam out of the pantry and put into the little sack. She even took some of the pastries from tea time and wrapped them in a cloth.

Kensi went outside into the garden and picked some beautiful flowers for G. She tied the sack to Granger and mounted the horse. She rode off into forest ready to see her friend again.

Sam saw the princess ride off into the forest and became very curious as to where she was going. Sam said that he was going to go for a ride and mounted one of the palace horses. He rode through the forest silently, trying to keep up with the princess as best he could.

Sam followed her to a little clearing and stayed to the shadows as he saw her ride up to a cabin and dismounted her horse. Sam halted his horse behind a nearby tree and watched as the princess knocked on the cabin door.

A man opened the door and welcomed her inside. Sam made up his mind to ride back to the palace and notify the queen of the princess' whereabouts. Sam felt as if he was betraying his friend, but thought that it was for Kensi's safety.

Kensi was welcomed inside of G's little cabin once again. She looked around and noticed that other people had been there recently. There were blankets in different places around the room and many mugs with tea in them.

"I'm sorry this is such a mess," Callen said apologetically. "I had some friends over last night and I'm afraid we might have overdone it a bit."

"That's quite alright." Kensi said with a warm smile. "I understand how much fun celebration with friends and family can be."

Callen gave Kensi a warm smile and said, "I'm so glad you understand. But I think we should go outside today."

Kensi smiled at the idea of being out in the fresh air and said, "Sounds delightful, but first I have a gift or you."

Callen was very curious at her words and Kensi brought the sack out from under her cloak and set it down on the table. Callen walked over to the table as Kensi started taking everything out of the sack.

Callen watched as she pulled out almost an entire loaf of bread, a great jar of strawberry jam, and some delicious looking pastries. She even pulled a small bouquet of flowers out of the little bag.

Kensi gave the flowers to G with a big smile and said, "These are for you."

G took the flowers and said, "Thank you, they are absolutely beautiful and smell delightful, but not as good as you do."

Kensi blushed at his words, looked down at her feet and said, "You honestly flatter me."

Callen put the flowers down on the table and took the jam and bread in his hands and headed towards the kitchen. He put the things in their place in one of the cabinets. He came back with a vase filled with water for the flowers.

Kensi had by now taken off her coat and made herself at home in the little cabin. Callen walked over and put the flowers into the vase. He put the vase in the center of the table and walked over to Kensi who was looking out of the window.

"You didn't have to bring me these wonderful things." Callen said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Think of them as a gift for a new friend." Kensi said as she leaned against Callen's chest.

"Thank you very much Marie." Callen replied.

Kensi was very comfortable in their current position and didn't want to move. She reluctantly stood upright and turned around to face G.

"Why don't we go outside for some fresh air?" Kensi asked Callen as she started to slowly tug him towards the door.

"Alright, I actually have a beautiful sight to show you." Callen said as he and Kensi walked through the door.

They walked towards the trees and Callen led her by her hand through the dense foliage. They walked for a while, trying to avoid falling over tree trunks or rocks. Eventually they came to a very picturesque clearing. There was a little stream running through the beautiful area. The stream had clear, fresh water running through it.

Callen sat Kensi down on one of the rocks near the little stream and he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Kensi asked curiously as she looked up to Callen.

Callen bent down and whispered in her ear, "Watch the water carefully and you will see."

Kensi sat silently and watched the water, waiting for something interesting to happen. After a while Kensi thought that G was trying to trick her, when she saw something move in the water. She gasped in surprise as the water churned in the little stream. Suddenly a fish leapt into the air above the stream and Kensi squealed in delight.

Callen chuckled as he heard Kensi's reaction to seeing the fish. He leant down and kissed Kensi's ear as he said, "They only do that if you are absolutely quiet."

Kensi turned her head and looked into his crystal eyes. His face was so close to hers that she couldn't help but start leaning in. Callen did the same and their lips met in a sweet, tentative kiss.

Kensi stood from where she was sitting and turned to Callen. She looked into his eyes and had an unspoken conversation with him.

Callen pulled her into his arms in a passionate kiss and they stood there for a while just kissing each other. Eventually Callen pulled away and started to sit down in the long grass. He tugged Kensi's hand and slowly pulled her down next to him. They both lay down and looked into each other's eyes.

"You truly are beautiful." Callen said as he tucked a strand of hair behind Kensi's ear.

Kensi put her head on Callen's chest and listened to his heart beat slowly. She lay there for a while and forgot about everything. She forgot about her mother, she forgot about arrogant princes, she forgot about boring duties, and she forgot about all of the royal guards.

After a while, Callen sat upright and Kensi did so as well. Callen kissed her sweetly once again and helped her to stand up. They walked back to the cabin slowly, hand in hand. Once they got there, Kensi realized how late it actually was.

"I'm afraid I shall have to depart soon." Kensi said regretfully.

"That certainly is unlucky for me, but you have to promise to come back soon." Callen said as let Kensi into his cabin.

"I will see if I can come by again tomorrow." Kensi said with a smile as she put on her cloak.

"I shall look forward to it." Callen said with a warm smile.

Callen led Kensi to her horse and helped her mount. Kensi smiled and waved to Callen as she rode back towards the village to head back to the palace.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sam arrived back at the palace and went to see the queen. He entered the royal throne room and saw Hetty sitting on her throne discussing wardrobe ideas with the royal seamstress.

Sam hesitantly walked over to the queen and said, "Your majesty, I have some news for you."

Hetty dismissed the seamstress and motioned for Sam to speak.

"Thank you your majesty." Sam said as he bowed for Hetty. "I have to report that I know where Princess Kensi is at this moment."

Hetty gave Sam a curious look and asked, "Isn't she in her chamber reading?"

"Um, no your majesty," Sam said reluctantly. "Kensi is in a cabin in the forest with someone."

Hetty was fuming as soon as she heard Sam's words. "What on earth is she doing in a cabin in the forest? Who is she with?" Hetty asked angrily.

"She is with a man." Sam replied.

"Who is this man?" Hetty asked.

"I'm not sure your highness, but the princess seems to know him fairly well." Sam said.

Hetty seemed to be thinking for a while. "Is she safe?" She finally asked.

"I think so your highness, the man didn't seem to look very dangerous." Sam said, trying to reassure Hetty that her daughter was indeed safe.

"OK," Hetty replied with a sigh. "I suppose if she is safe, you can let her be for now. But I don't want her going into the forest unguarded."

Sam nodded and replied, "I will accompany her on her next trip."

"Thank you Samuel, you truly are one of the best guards this palace has." Hetty said with a little smile.

"Thank you your highness." Sam said as he bowed for his queen and left her to finish her organizing.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Love Conquers All

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Please leave a review and let me know if this was a little too dramatic or not. I really appreciate your comments! Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the times of princesses and knights ;)**

**Chapter 6**

Deeks was walking through the halls of the palace, silently keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

He walked past the throne room and overheard Sam and Hetty talking inside. He was about to walk on when he heard Sam say:

"_**I have to report that I know where Princess Kensi is at this moment." Sam said.**_

Deeks put his ear to the door at the sound of his friend's name.

"_**Isn't she in her chamber reading?" Hetty asked.**_

"_**Um, no your majesty," Sam said reluctantly. "Kensi is in a cabin in the forest with someone."**_

Deeks suddenly gasped at this news and quickly made his way towards the OSP wing where Wizard Eric would be.

Deeks knocked on the door of Eric's lair and said, "Eric, please let me in. I need your help."

The door suddenly opened and a spooky voice said, "Enter if you dare!"

Deeks walked into the lair and saw Eric talking to a petite woman. They were crowded around a work table mixing various potions.

Eric looked up and stifled a laugh as he said, "It is not very often that the court jester graces me with his presence."

Deeks was fuming but asked, "Look, I don't have time for jokes, I need to find out where Princess Kensi is. I need you to conjure up a window and show me where she is."

Eric turned quickly to Nell and turned back to Deeks with a straight face.

"Alright, I will help you," Eric said with a wink in Nell's direction. "Only if you promise to bring me up some extra pastries when you venture to your chamber."

Deeks gave an exasperated sigh and replied, "Yes, fine, I will bring you some extra pastries, now please find Princess Kensi."

Eric placed his hands in front of him and spoke some magical incantations. After a while, a round ball appeared above the table in the center of the room. In the ball a picture started to form.

"Princess Kensi is in a clearing in the forest." Eric said as the image started to clear up. "And she seems to be lying in the grass with a man."

Deeks said a hurried thank you as he left the room at a great speed.

Deeks walked out of the double doors that led towards the stable and went to look inside to see if Kensi had come back yet.

Kensi stood at one of the stalls in the barn, removing Granger's riding gear.

Deeks walked over to Kensi and asked, "Where have you been?"

"I have been here in the stable." Kensi replied with a smile.

Deeks scoffed and said, "Oh, because I went to see Eric and he told me that you were in a clearing in the forest with a man."

Kensi suddenly became very nervous, but replaced it with anger as she said, "Are you spying on me?"

"No, of course not," Deeks said angrily. "But Sam is."

Kensi was shocked to hear this. She looked to her feet with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that one of her friends had betrayed her.

"I overheard him speaking with your mother." Deeks said sheepishly.

Kensi suddenly became angry and the tears dried in her eyes. Kensi felt like throwing something, or hitting someone. Kensi put her head in her hands and took deep breaths.

"You're in love with this man aren't you?" Deeks asked as he sat down next to Kensi and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kensi lifted her head and looked towards Deeks as she replied, "I think I may be."

Deeks gave a sigh and pulled his friend into his chest. He and Kensi sat there for a while in silence.

"I told you your true love would come along." Deeks said with a smile as Kensi sat upright.

Kensi still had a sad face as she replied, "But he doesn't know who I really am and he is a villager, not a royal."

Deeks thought for a moment and replied, "I'm sure your mother will understand."

Kensi heaved a sigh and Deeks knew that what he said was a hopeless effort at comforting Kensi.

"Thank you Deeks." Kensi said as Deeks stood and walked towards the stable door.

"You're welcome Kensi." Deeks replied as he left to continue his duties.

xxxxx

Callen sat thinking about his afternoon with Kensi. He remembered all of the wonderful things she had brought just for him. He remembered taking her to the clearing and hearing hr sounds of joy when she had seen one of the many fish that swam in the stream. Finally, he remembered the amazing kiss that they had shared, or should he say many kisses.

Callen was drifting off into a daydream, when he knocking and voices at the door. He recognised the voices immediately and opened the door to his friends.

"Hello Callen," Dom said as he walked through the door with the others following behind.

"Hello to you as well brother Dominic." Callen replied as he welcomed the men in.

"We apologize for the informalities, but we have to start our planning for overthrowing the castle." Renko said as he removed his coat.

Nate was standing by the little table when he asked, "Have you had a visitor? I certainly don't remember these flowers."

Callen went over to the table where the vase was and said, "Um, no, I picked them myself."

Nate stared into Callen's eyes, trying to read him, but couldn't see any reason or him to lie.

"Very well," Nate replied as he sat down. "We hear tell that the Queen of Los Angeles is handing over her throne to her daughter in her next birthday."

"I personally think it's about time the old bat gave up the throne." Renko said as he walked around the room.

Callen looked at each of them in turn as he said, "And you all think that now is the time to overthrow the castle?"

Dom smiled as he replied, "Yes, now that everyone is buzzing about with coronation duties, they'll never see us coming."

Callen seemed to think as he sat down at the table. Renko was examining something outside the window, Dom was waiting or a reply and Nate was trying to read his leader's facial features.

"I agree that now is the best time," Callen said suddenly. "But we are still going to need lots of men and weapons."

The other three men gathered around the table and awaited their leader's orders. Callen rubbed his chin and said, "We'll need roughly a dozen or more muskets and rapiers."

"I know someone who works in the blacksmith's shop." Renko said suddenly. "I could organize weaponry with him. His cousin also works in the armory."

Callen smiled as things already started falling into place. Callen clapped his hands and said, "Now we have weapons, we just need to case the castle and plan the perfect day and time."

The men sat thinking of different ways they could case the castle, but everything seemed too dangerous. No one could scale the walls and roofs, no one could sneak inside unseen, and no one could come up with a good enough disguise.

"It's no use; one of us needs to get close to someone inside the castle." Nate said with frustration clear in his voice.

"But how?" Dom asked.

"Maybe we can get close to one of the servant girls and use them to get into the castle." Renko said with an excited smile.

"That sounds like a good idea." Nate replied.

"What do you think Callen?" Dom asked the silent man.

Callen seemed as if he was awoken from a dream as he replied, "Uh, yes, but it will have to be one of you."

The other three men shared a suspicious glance as Renko asked, "You're not going soft are you?"

Callen seemed to take this as an insult as he replied angrily, "What? Of course not, why would I go soft?"

"You have fallen in love with a woman, haven't you?" Nate asked with a sly smile.

Callen was outraged at this question and replied angrily as he stood, "What no, when would I have had time to fall in love?"

Nate stood as well and replied, "Well, maybe you could explain the faint line of lipstick on your lips, or the smell of a woman's perfume, or the flowers. You obviously didn't pick them yourself."

Callen seemed to think this over for a while and replied, defeated, "Her name is Marie, and she lives in a cabin in the forest."

The men shared a glance and with a fake smile Renko replied, "That's nice, but remember this, trust no one and never fall in love."

Renko and Dom walked to the door and Renko grabbed his coat.

"I will sort out the weapons and you will try and get into the castle. Nate and Dominic will start with the planning."

With that Dom and Renko disappeared into the night.

"They are cruel, but right." Nate said as he walked to the door. "Trust no one and never fall in love."

As soon as the door shut behind Nate, Callen slumped down into the chair behind him.

"What am I going to do?" Callen asked himself as he put his head in his hands.

* * *

**Please leave a review and make my day! Lara XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Love Conquers All

**A/N: This chapter took a while to write, but here it is! Please leave me review and let me know if you guys are still enjoying this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the times of princesses and knights ;)**

**Chapter 7**

Kensi sat with her mother in the dining hall eating breakfast. She was wondering how she was going to sneak out and see G, when her mother knew that she was meeting G regularly.

"Sam has informed me that you were with a friend in the forest yesterday Kensi, is that true?" Hetty asked as she took a sip of her tea.

Kensi froze at her mother's straight forward approach.

"Um, yes mother." Kensi replied sheepishly.

"Who is this person?" Hetty asked.

Kensi hesitated as she replied, "Um, just a friend from the village."

"I thought I told you not to go into the village at all without an armored escort." Hetty replied angrily.

"I'm sorry mother," Kensi began as she avoided making eye contact with her mother. "But the village is filled with so many wonderful people. The have genuine talents and have exquisite personalities."

Hetty seemed a little taken aback at her daughter's back talk, but recovered fairly quickly and replied, "Yes, but there are also a lot of low-life bandits in the village."

"Yes mother." Kensi replied quietly in defeat.

"Now, Sam will be accompanying you on your next visit to _**anyone**_ in the village." Hetty said sternly to her daughter as she gave a nod in Sam's direction.

"But mother, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself." Kensi said indignantly.

_**If G sees Sam, he will certainly find out that I lied. **_Kensi thought to herself in despair.

"Even if that is true, you are a royal and need to present yourself as such." Hetty replied firmly as she motioned for the servants to clean the table, indicating that breakfast was over.

Hetty stood from her seat and left the room in a rather good mood. She had successfully kept her daughter in line and kept her composure.

xxxxx

When Hetty was in her chamber, she called Leon in and said, "Hopefully, Kensi won't go and see her friend now that she has to take Sam with her. We simply can't have Kensi associating, or even falling in love with a simple peasant."

"I agree completely your majesty." Leon said faithfully.

Hetty took the book that was sitting on her bed side table and started to search for the paragraph she was reading.

"Why, if she were to fall in love, the kingdom would probably crumble." Hetty said with a little chuckle.

"Of course your majesty," Leon replied. "Especially if that person were, say, an outlaw."

The two shared a glance and started to laugh. After they had caught their breath, Leon excused himself and went to attend to his duties.

Little did they both know, falling in love with an outlaw is exactly what Kensi had done.

xxxxx

Kensi was getting her usual outfit ready to go and visit G, when Sam walked into her chamber.

Sam went over to Kensi and said, "Your highness, your mother requested that I ride with you."

Kensi turned around and gave Sam the evil eye as she replied, "Yes well, you wouldn't have to accompany me if you hadn't followed me in the first place."

Sam was quite taken aback at the venom in Kensi's voice. He had thought that he was only looking out for his friend, but apparently she didn't like the idea that he wanted to protect her.

"I'm sorry I followed you your highness, but I was only concerned for your safety." Sam replied sheepishly.

Kensi heaved a sigh at Sam's words and listened as he continued, "I know that your mother cherishes and would be heartbroken if anything were to happen to you."

Kensi turned towards Sam and put a hand on his shoulder as she said, "I know, I guess I just thought that maybe you didn't trust me, but I now know that you were worried."

"Thank you Princess." Sam replied as he bowed in front of Kensi.

"I would like to go and see my friend now." Kensi said as she walked over to her bed and grabbed the clothes she had chosen.

"Of course," Sam replied, but hesitated when he saw what was in the Kensi's hands. "But shouldn't you wear something a little nicer?"

Kensi paused as she thought about what she should tell Sam.

"Um, yes," Kensi began. "But my friend and I sometimes go out into the field and I wouldn't want my lovely dresses to get dirty."

Sam seemed to think over what Kensi had said and replied, "I guess that is a very good reason princess."

Kensi smiled as she replied, "Ok, well I better get dressed."

"Of course your highness, I'll go and wait in the stables." Sam replied as he started walking out of Kensi's chamber.

Kensi went into the bathroom and started to get changed, but she was also formulating a plan to get rid of Sam.

xxxxx

Sam had kept his word and was waiting in the stables with Macy and his royal horse Indy. Kensi sighed deeply as she saw Macy all decked out in the royal colors.

Kensi walked over to Sam and asked, "Why is Macy all dressed up?"

"Well, I thought that if we were going out, we might as well take one of the more royal horses." Sam replied as he stroked Macy's side.

"Oh, that's nice," Kensi replied as she walked past Sam and Macy and pulled Granger by his reigns. "But I would like to take Granger. Besides, he needs some extra training."

"Alright Princess," Sam said as he summoned one of the stable boys to take Macy away. "We'll take Granger."

"Good," Kensi replied as she mounted her horse. "I just hope you can keep up."

Kensi grabbed the reigns and sped out of the stable and through the castle gates.

"Wait for me Princess!" Sam shouted as he mounted his horse and raced after Kensi.

After a while, Kensi was sure that she had lost Sam. She had ridden through the dense forest with ease and swiftly dodged Sam's every move. Kensi had taken the long way to G's cabin and hoped that Sam didn't remember the easy path.

Kensi rode across the field and soon spotted the familiar little cabin that she had so often dreamed about.

Kensi brought Granger around to the side of the cabin and tied him up, hoping that if Sam did come to the cabin, he wouldn't see the horse.

Kensi walked around to the front entrance and was about to knock when she heard voices on the inside of the cabin. Kensi quietly pressed her ear against the door and started to listen.

"_**I have the musket and the rapiers." A man's voice said from inside the cabin.**_

"_**Good, what about the servant girl?" Another man said.**_

"_**Oh, I found a beautiful girl yesterday who said she works in the castle scullery." A younger man added.**_

Kensi froze as she heard the word castle. Surely they couldn't mean her castle?

"_**Excellent, just get close to her and see if you can manage to visit her inside the castle." A familiar voice said.**_

Was that G? Surely he wasn't planning to attack the castle?

"_**Well done men," The second man spoke up. "We'll have the castle in no time."**_

Kensi was so shocked that she briefly forgot where she was and bumped against the cabin door with a thud.

Before she could even think about reacting, a tall man opened the door violently and said, "Well, look what we have here. A spy."

* * *

**Ooh! One of my very first cliffies! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Love Conquers All

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the times of princesses and knights ;)**

**Chapter 8**

The tall man grabbed Kensi by her hair and pulled her into the cabin. She grunted and tried to pull out of the man's grasp, but he was very strong.

Kensi ignored the pain shooting across her scalp as she strained her neck to see all of the men in the room.

There was a man with dark, fairly longish hair, and another with dark skin and young features. Finally she saw the familiar face of the man she thought she had fallen in love with, G.

The taller man pushed her forward and she landed on the floor with a crash. She refused to lift her head as she reached for the knife that was hidden in the many layers of her dress.

"Who are you?" The taller man asked as he came over to Kensi.

As soon as she felt the handle of the knife in her hand, she pulled it out of her dress and lashed at the tall man, managing to catch his arm and leave a long cut down his forearm.

The man screamed in pain and Kensi took this opportunity to spring to her feet and hold the blade upright.

The other two men were too worried about their friend to notice, but G managed to catch her eye. He seemed to have a look of surprise mixed with sorrow, anger and love on his face as his friends snapped back to reality.

Dom and Renko ran over to Kensi and swiftly dodged the swaying of her blade. Dom grabbed her blade and Renko grabbed her arms from behind.

Kensi was about to open her mouth and scream at the top of her lungs when Renko put his hand over her mouth.

"Are you going to help us or are you just going stand there all day Callen?" Renko asked as he struggled to keep Kensi in his arms.

As soon as Kensi heard the man with dark hair call her lover Callen, she froze. Her mother had warned her about an outlaw called G. Callen and that he was very dangerous. She had thought that G's name was just a coincidence, but apparently it wasn't.

Before Kensi knew what she was doing, all the anger welled up in her and formed into adrenalin. She pulled Renko's arms from around her torso and charged over to Callen. She balled her hands into fists and started to bring them down on Callen's chest.

"You lying, thieving, cur!" Kensi yelled as she pounded her fists on G's chest. "How dare you lie to me you cutpurse!"

Callen simply grabbed Kensi's arms and held them next to her sides. He was about to speak when Renko spoke up.

"Is this the wench you've fallen in love with?" Renko asked with laughter in his voice.

Kensi ceased her struggling as she heard Renko's words.

"Aye you tosspot, don't call this woman a wench." Nate said as he grabbed a piece of cloth and started wrapping it around his arm. "She is royalty."

The room suddenly became quiet and everyone looked towards Kensi.

"Pray tell," Callen began as he looked into Kensi's eyes. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Kensi yelled. "In truth, I am of royal blood."

Callen suddenly became very angry as he let go of Kensi's arms roughly and stepped back a little. Callen started to pace up and down as he started talking.

"But that means that I am not the only one who lied!" Callen shouted as he came over to Kensi. "Your lie was greater than mine. That means that your name isn't Marie, but rather Princess Kensi."

Kensi felt the anger inside of her again as she yelled back, "Yes, I am a princess. I demand you let me go this instant or I will have you locked up you outlaw."

Callen froze and looked into Kensi's eyes as he asked, "What did you call me?"

"I called you an outlaw as that is what you are G. Callen." Kensi said confidently.

Callen raised his fist and prepared to swing, when he saw the fear in Kensi's eyes and said to himself, _**Stop, this is the life you've chosen for yourself. Besides, she is only a woman. **_Callen lowered his hand and heaved a sigh.

"Let her go." Callen said in defeat.

Renko, Dom, and Nate all looked at him in shock. Had their fearless leader just told them to let a very valuable royal maiden go free? This had to be some mistake.

"Are you sure Callen?" Dom asked cautiously.

"Yes," Callen replied angrily as he turned his back on them. "We don't need her."

"But Callen, we could use her as leverage if we want to overthrow the castle." Nate said as came over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Callen replied as he shrugged Nate's hand off of his shoulder. "We won't need her, as we are not overthrowing the castle."

The three men shared looks of utter surprise, anger, and betrayal.

"What do you mean we're not overthrowing the castle?" Renko asked angrily. "You said that we were going to overthrow the castle and live like kings. Now some woman comes along and suddenly the plans are off? I'd say we just got lucky!"

Callen turned to Renko with a look of anger. Everyone was now looking at Callen; even Kensi had her eyes on his sea blue ones.

Before anyone could say anything, the door of the little cabin came crashing down and in rushed Sam with about a dozen more palace guards.

The guards came in and grabbed the four men and Sam took Kensi into his arms.

"Are you alright Princess?" Sam asked with concern.

"Yes, of course." Kensi replied as she pulled out of Sam's grasp.

Renko, Nate, Dom, and Callen were tied up and Sam announced, "You are all under arrest for various sentences. Some of you for murder, theft, kidnapping, and all of you for plotting to overthrow Her Majesty the Queen."

The guards started carrying the struggling men outside, but Kensi stopped them before they took Callen.

"I'm sorry." Kensi said to Callen as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Callen shook Kensi's hand off of his shoulder and gave her a look filled with venom as he replied, "Your apology means nothing to me."

Kensi was stunned at what Callen had said and how much contempt had been in his words.

Sam took Kensi to get Granger and the convoy of guards, prisoners, and a princess rode back towards the castle.

* * *

**Here are the meanings of the names that were metioned in this chapter:**

**cur - a cowardly person**

**cutpurse - a thief**

**wench - a simple peasant woman**

**tosspot - a drunkard**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Love Conquers All

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've just gotten roped into the world of voting on Artist Signal. If you guys wouldn't mind, please go to .com/caleb and vote for my friend Caleb. You can also check out his YouTube channel at, .com/user/OfficialCalebChannel. I would really appreciate your support and so would Caleb! **

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the times of princesses and knights ;)**

**Chapter 9**

Queen Hetty was fuming. The flames could practically be seen coming from her mouth. Her eyes looked like they could kill you with just one glance. She felt like she could spit snakes.

A few minutes earlier, her most loyal guard Sam had told her that her daughter, Kensi, had been associating with the infamous outlaw G. Callen and that she was actually friends with this man.

"Is this true Kensi?" Hetty asked her daughter angrily.

Kensi hesitated as she replied softly, "Yes mother."

"Where are these ruffians now?" Hetty asked Sam as she tried to reign in some of her anger.

"They are down in the dungeon your majesty." Sam replied plainly.

"Good," Hetty replied. "Make sure they rot down there."

"No mother," Kensi said boldly. "Let them go. They changed their mind about taking over the castle."

"Have you gone mad?" Hetty asked her daughter angrily. "These criminals have done many other things that aid to their imprisonment. Just forget about them. Now go and wash up for dinner and take off those disgusting clothes."

"Yes mother." Kensi replied solemnly as she let the throne room.

_**No, **_Kensi thought to herself. _**I won't just forget about the only man I've ever fallen in love with.**_

As Kensi was walking down one of the many corridors, she turned in the direction of the dungeon instead of her chamber.

There was only one guard and Kensi was surprised to see who it was. Deeks was standing in front of the entrance to the dungeon, wearing his Palace Secret Police uniform. Kensi had never seen him dressed like this before.

Kensi walked over to her friend and asked, "Deeks? Is that you?"

Deeks seemed to have been awoken from a daydream when he heard Kensi's voice. Deeks saw the princess and immediately bowed.

"Uh, yes Princess it's me." Deeks said sheepishly.

"Why are you dressed in those ridiculous clothes?" Kensi asked suspiciously.

"These clothes are actually less ridiculous than my court jester's attire." Deeks said in an attempt to add some humor to the atmosphere.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were secret police?" Kensi asked as she came closer to her friend and stood before him.

"Well, the name sort of gives it away Kensi. The 'Secret Police' don't really tell anyone about themselves." Deeks replied easily.

"Oh," Kensi replied. "I suppose that does make sense. I would like to see the prisoners."

Deeks hesitated as he replied, "I'm sorry Princess, but I am here to ensure that no one without unauthorized access can see the prisoners. You are unfortunately unauthorized."

Kensi started to feel the anger well up inside at the fact that her mother didn't trust her.

"Open this door and let me in, that is an order." Kensi commanded angrily.

Deeks removed the keys from his belt and said, "I hope I don't get into any serious trouble for this."

Deeks swung the door open and stepped to the side to let Kensi into the dungeon. Kensi stepped forward and started walking down the dimly lit stairs. The temperature immediately dropped as soon as she got to the bottom of the stair case.

Kensi wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm her body. She walked past each cell and carefully glanced inside to see if Callen was in any of them.

Eventually, at the very back of the room, she found the cells where Callen and his friends were being held. She walked over to the gate of his cell and saw him sitting in the corner with his head in his arms.

Kensi knelt down in front of the bars and said quietly, "Callen, can you hear me?"

Callen lifted his head at the sound of a familiar voice. Callen stood and went over to the gate and sat down again.

"Have you come to tell me what time they will be fetching me for the gallows?" Callen spat at Kensi.

"Look, I know I lied to you." Kensi began as she rubbed her arms up the sides of her body. "But in all fairness, you lied to me too."

Callen heaved a sigh and leant against the cold, stone wall. Callen reached out his hand through the bars and took Kensi's hand in his.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Callen said sadly. "But if I had told you the truth would you have stayed?"

Kensi seemed to think a little before replying, "No, I probably wouldn't have come back."

"Exactly," Caleb replied. "No one wants to be involved with a criminal. That's why sometimes I wish I could just leave the criminal life behind."

Kensi leaned against the bars and reached out a hand to caress Callen's stubble covered cheek. Callen leaned into her touch and shifted a little bit closer.

"One of the reasons I lied to you was because of my royal blood." Kensi said to Callen.

"But why would you be ashamed of being rich and looked up to?" Callen asked, his voice filled with puzzlement.

"Because I have no freedom," Kensi replied with frustration evident in her voice. "I always have to do silly royal duties, and be ladylike, and marry whomever my mother chooses for me."

"I understand how that can get tiring." Callen said sympathetically as he rubbed his thumb over Kensi's hand.

"If the choice were up to me, I would live in a little house in the forest and do as I pleased." Kensi said as she tried to see Callen's beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Would you have anyone living with you in that little house?" Callen asked cautiously, yet hopefully.

"Well, it depends," Kensi started mischievously. "Would you like to live in a little house in the forest?"

Callen gave a smile and a little chuckle as he replied, "I usually live on the street, so I think living in a little house in the woods would be a welcome change."

Callen lifted Kensi's hand to his lips as he had when they had first met. When he placed his lips on her cool skin, he was delighted to find that her reaction was the same.

"There is only one problem with that little dream," Callen began as he leaned against the wall again. "I cannot come with you. I am going to be staying in this dungeon for a long time."

Kensi slumped against the bars, feeling sorrow start to grow inside of her. But she was immediately struck with a brave, daring, yet maybe risky idea.

"I could probably get you out of here somehow." Kensi said excitedly. "I could even try to get your friends out. Then we could go and live together, far away from this life."

"But what will your mother think of you abandoning your duty to the throne?" Callen asked with concern.

"My mother doesn't decide my future." Kensi replied stubbornly. "I can decide what I want to do. Besides, I'm sure she could find someone else to take over."

Callen hesitated before replying, "Well, if you're sure this plan will work, then I will prepare to be set free."

"Good," Kensi said with a smile. "I will be back around midnight to get you and your friends."

"I will count the hours." Callen said as he kissed Kensi's hand one more time.

Kensi stood from her position on the ice cold floor and walked up the stairs to the entrance. When she came out into the corridor, she was met by Deeks' worried expression and a warmer atmosphere.

"What took so long?" I had to improvise quite a few times." Deeks said as he quickly shut the dungeon door.

"I was just talking to Callen." Kensi replied as she started making her way towards her chamber. Kensi stopped abruptly and ran over to Deeks. She threw her arms around his neck and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Came the answer from a surprised Deeks.

Kensi pulled away from her friend and started walking down the corridor. Kensi looked at the set of keys in her hand. _**Thank you for the key.**_Kensi thought.

xxxxx

Midnight soon came and Kensi was dressed in her darkest dress and cloak. She snuck quietly down the stairs and towards the dungeon.

There was only one guard and thankfully it wasn't Deeks. The guard was quietly dozing in his seat, which made it a lot easier for Kensi to sneak up to the door and unlock it.

The guard shifted slightly as the door opened with a slight squeak. Kensi held her breath and waited for the guard to settle once again.

Once Kensi was sure the guard was asleep, she quickly climbed down the stairs and walked in the direction of Callen's cell.

Callen was standing by the bars, ready to leave. His friends were standing beside him with their faces blank as they saw the woman come down the stairs.

"I told you I would come at midnight." Kensi said as she looked for the right key in the dim light. "We must hurry though; the guard could wake up any second."

Kensi opened the large metal door and Callen, Renko, Dom, and Nate walked out in a line. Nate's wound had been tended to by one of the royal doctors when they had arrived, so he was also ready to leave.

"Let's get going before someone notices that the dungeon door is ajar." Kensi said as she grabbed Callen's hand and led the way up the stairs.

Once they had soundlessly made it up the stairs, Kensi closed and locked the dungeon door and led the way towards the entrance of the stables.

"We don't have much time before they realise that Deeks' key is missing and so are all of you." Kensi said hurriedly as she cautiously turned a corner.

"I just want to know why you freed all of us." Renko said as he sped up to stand behind Kensi and Callen.

"Because I'm a generous person." Kensi replied plainly as she kept a look out for any guards.

"That can't be the only reason princess." Nate said.

"Just accept my generous offer." Kensi replied as she turned another corner.

But when she turned the corner she bumped into a large, muscular body. Kensi looked in front of her and saw Sam standing there with his arms crossed in front of his body.

"Where do you think you're going so late princess?" Sam asked suspiciously as he hadn't seen the other men following behind her.

"I was just heading to the kitchen to get a drink." Kensi replied a little too quickly.

"Are you sure that's all you're doing? Especially dressed like that?" Sam asked as he lifted his lamp and motioned to Kensi' outfit.

But as soon as Sam lifted the lamp high enough, he saw that there were more people behind Kensi. Sam pushed Kensi to the side and saw that Callen, Nate, Renko, and Dom were standing before his eyes.

"Guards!" Sam yelled as he tried to grab all four men.

Before anyone could really register what was going on, the guards had come and were holding Callen and his friends rather forcefully.

"I am very disappointed in you Princess." Sam said angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't care," Kensi replied with hurt in her voice. "I thought you were my friend. Only my friend would've understood."

Sam seemed shocked at Kensi's words and was glued to his position as Kensi and the fugitives were being marched towards the throne room.

xxxxx

Hetty had been awoken from her slumber to unpleasant news. Apparently, while she was asleep her daughter had successfully freed four of the most wanted prisoners in all of Los Angeles. To add to that, Kensi wanted to go with them.

"How could you do such a thing?" Hetty asked angrily as she paced back and forth in front of the five trouble makers. "You could get thrown into prison yourself for even uttering the slightest word to the criminals. What made you think that it would be a good idea to escape with them?"

"She was thinking that living her own life would be a good idea." Callen said boldly, which shocked Hetty a little.

"Who gave you permission to talk?" Sam demanded as he lifted his hand to strike Callen.

Just as Sam was about to hit Callen Kensi yelled, "No, Callen is right. I'm tired of living inside the walls of this castle."

"Excuse me?" Hetty asked incredulously. "What are you saying?"

Kensi sucked up all her courage. If she wanted to stand up to her mother, it was now or never. Kensi took a deep breath as she said, "I want to leave this wretched castle and live on my own terms."

Hetty seemed speechless at her daughter's words. Hetty walked over to her throne and took a seat as she started thinking.

"As my mother you should understand how I feel." Kensi said as she came closer to her mother's throne.

"I understand, I just can't believe it." Hetty replied solemnly.

Kensi stood in front of her mother, waiting for her to say anything else.

"Do you really love this man?" Hetty finally asked.

"With all my heart." Kensi replied as she sent a smile in Callen's direction.

"Fine," Hetty began as she rose from her seat. "I will drop all charges on the promise that he will look after you and keep you safe."

"You can guarantee that no one will lay a finger on your daughter." Callen said confidently as he bowed in front of the queen.

"Alright then," Hetty began as she summoned a royal record keeper. "I will drop Mr. Callen's charges and those of his companions. As long as I don't hear their names uttered by the royal police again."

Callen glanced over at his friends and asked them a silent question. They seemed to all have agreed, albeit uncertainly.

"Yes, my friends and I promise not to cause trouble in your kingdom again." Callen said to the Queen.

"Good," Hetty said as she came to her daughter. "But you do understand that I have to choose someone else to give the throne to."

"Yes mother," Kensi replied with a smile. "I understand."

Hetty gave a nod as she hugged her daughter close to her and said, "You be careful."

"I will." Kensi replied a little sadly.

Both Kensi and Hetty straightened and Kensi walked over to Callen.

"So, where are we going to build our little house?" Kensi asked as she put her arms around Callen's waist.

"I think I have the perfect spot." Callen replied with a little chuckle as he pulled Kensi close and buried his face in her neck.

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Oh, and don't forget to vote! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Love Conquers All

**A/N: Here is the last chapter! I can't believe this story is finished already! I'll work on another one soon, but for now here is the ending of this one! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the times of princesses and knights ;)**

**Chapter 10**

After discussing what was going to be done, everyone decided that they should rest for the last few hours of the night before going on with their new lives.

Nate, Dom, and Renko had left the castle and gone back to their homes. Callen had decided to stay at the castle and had stayed in one of the many spare rooms.

Once breakfast had been eaten and belongings had been gathered, Callen and Kensi were ready to leave and start their new life together.

Kensi said goodbye to Deeks and mounted Macy. Callen was using Granger as Kensi had insisted that they take the horses with them.

"Ride safely and send me a letter every now and again." Deeks said as he checked Kensi's horse one last time.

"I will," Kensi replied with a smile. "Just make sure that my mother is safe and happy."

"I will Princ… I mean Kensi." Deeks replied with a smile.

With that Callen and Kensi said their last goodbyes and rode through the palace gates off into the wilderness.

xxxxx

Later that day Hetty called Chamberlain Vance into her throne room.

"You called your majesty." Vance announce as he bowed in front of his queen.

"Yes," Hetty said as she turned to Vance. "Leon, I have decided that I am going to hand my kingdom over to you when I pass."

Vance seemed a little shocked at what Hetty was proposing.

"Are you certain your majesty?" Leon asked cautiously.

"Certainty is the mother of fools Leon." Hetty replied with a smirk. "In truth I am handing my throne to you."

"Thank you your majesty," Leon replied as he bowed enthusiastically. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Hetty replied as Vance left to go and deliver the news to his family.

Hetty got off of her throne and walked over to the large window.

"I know you won't let me down either my dear Kensi." Hetty said as she thought of her daughter. "For love truly does conquer all."

**THE END!**

* * *

**The whole thing about certainty being the mother of fools, I got from an old episode of _The Mentalist_. Let me know what you think! Lara XD **


End file.
